The Heartless
by Peterson A
Summary: Et même si je pleurs, je te rertrouverai, même si je meurs. Tout, mais avec toi.


_**The Heartless ...**_

Un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, le calme régnait dans la rue. Assis sur la troisième marche de cet escalier en pierre, il sort ce dont il a besoins; la seringue, son élastique, et l'héroïne. L'élastique bien serré et la seringue remplie, il retrousse sa manche et transperce sa peau, la pression de son pouce introduit le mélange en lui. Il commence à aller mieux, la nuit s'est étalée partout, il est seul maître de lui, il en prépare une autre, la dernière de la semaine. L'aiguille s'enfonce, il n'a plus aucune notion de douleur, le liquide afflue en lui, il est heureux..  
"Mais il se piquait, mon héros, à l'héro'.." La voix, grave et pourtant aigüe, sensuelle, froide et toute autant douce, résonna dans l'obscurité du square, puis de nombreux rires. Il se releva et vit tous ces yeux rivés sur lui, et ces dents pointues qui brillaient comme la lune.  
"Malefoy.. Tu t'es mis à la musique Moldue, toi ?; dit-il.  
Un jeune homme vola alors d'un arbre jusqu'à son cou, et y souffla;  
- Enfaite, je dirais plutôt que c'est la musique Moldue qui s'est mise à moi..  
Puis il montra cette femme, Zazie.(1)  
Mais dis-moi, Potter; continua-t-il en allant devant son clan; comment se fait-ce que le plus célèbre sorcier de ces temps soit devenu un vulgaire clochard ? Si insignifiant pour ce monde que seul moi ai réussi à le retrouver ?  
- Je suis ce que je suis car la magie qui me plaisait, je la ressens aujourd'hui comme un couteau qu'on m'enfonce chaque fois un peu plus dans l'abdomen. Et si tu es le seul à m'avoir retrouvé, ce doit être parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir cherché, Malefoy." Il dit cela et commença à marcher, pour fuir, encore, mais il rajouta d'abord; "Je ne me bâterais pas ce soir, ni un autre. Oublies-moi, Malefoy, je suis, comme tu le dis, plus insignifiant que cette horde de clébards qui t'accompagnent & t'ont toujours accompagnés." Il avança encore et, une fois à l'autre bout de la ruelle qui longeait le square, rajouta encore; "Merci pour le suçon, la dernière fois.."; le sourire de l'autre le fit lui-même légèrement étirer les lèvre et il s'envola telle une chauve souris dans la nuit sauvage.  
'' Fuit, Potter ; je te retrouverai n'importe où.  
- Draco, ne devrions-nous pas retourner auprès de notre Reine, plutôt que de le pourchasser ?  
- Mon cher Marcus, la Reine m'a offert une partie de ses fils et filles, sais-tu pourquoi ?  
- Euh.. P'parce que tu es son Prince.  
- Exact, mais.. Pourquoi avais-je besoins de votre 'aide', si je puis dire ?  
- Pour retrouver Potter.  
- Bien.. Et, ai-je retrouver Potter ?  
- Euh.. oui ?  
- Oui, c'est bien Marcus. Donc.. ?  
- Tu n'as plus besoins de nous, et nous pouvons rentrer.. mais tu restes.''  
Marcus donna ensuite l'ordre aux vampires de se mettre en rang pour rejoindre leur Reine et ils disparurent tous. Draco ramassa le matériel qu'avait amené Potter et, dans un élan de colère, le jeta violemment au sol. La seringue se brisa et l'héroïne se répandit dans l'herbe du parc. Il ne comprenait pas Potter, en fait, il n'y était jamais parvenu, et ça l'agaçait.  
Il y a deux ans, pendant la guerre, Draco passait son temps libre dans la Salle sur Demande, elle avait créé pour lui une sorte de studio assez sympa, avec une décoration très Serpentarde qui lui plaisait. Et un soir, alors qu'il lisait devant la cheminée, en boxer, Potter était apparut à la porte, en larmes. Draco ne savait alors pas très bien comment réagir, il n'avait jamais vu Potter pleurer et, surtout, il n'avait jamais réconforté quelqu'un de sa vie. Potter, lui, ne l'avait pas vu, il s'était adossé à la porte et s'était recroquevillé, il tremblait. Draco s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit, il lui tendit la main et lorsque Potter le regarda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il le releva pour le porter au canapé. Il ne parla pas et prit simplement Potter dans ses bras, lui caressa les cheveux et le dos jusqu'à ce que les sanglots cessent.  
'' Tu ne t'es pas battu ?; demanda Potter, encore collé au torse de l'autre.  
- Non. ; la voix de Malefoy était froide et ses muscles s'étaient contractés à la question.  
- Pourquoi ? '' La question était anodine, en elle-même, mais Draco se raidit plus encore. Le regard du brun était planté dans le sien et ces yeux verts pleins d'innocence et gonflés par les larmes l'apaisèrent, d'une certaine façon.  
'' Mon père se battait contre nous hier, il est mort.  
- Oh.. Je suis désolé, vraiment.  
- Tu le haïssais, mais merci quand même, Harry.'' Le dit Harry sourit et enfouit son visage dans e cou du blond, qui resserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi, Harry humant le parfum de l'autre et Draco se délectant du souffle qui lui paralysait le dos. La respiration que le blond sentait dans son cou ralentit, Harry venait de s'endormir. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Draco remarqua sa presque nudité, il entreprit de porter Harry jusqu'à l'unique lit de l'appartement et l'y installa. Il retira ses chaussures, sa veste et remonta sur lui les couvertures. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'une voix le retint.  
'' Reste..  
- Quoi ?  
- Reste, s'il te plais. Reste avec moi.  
- Euh.. Oui, d'accord.''  
Il revint auprès du lit et s'allongea sur le bord, un peu anxieux et timide, mais il finit par se rapprocher de Harry et le prit sur lui. Le brun se blottit contre lui et chatouilla de son nez la peau sensible du cou de Draco, qui proféra un léger gémissement. Harry porta sa main de l'autre côté du cou et y émit une légère pression pour le mordiller. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et prit son visage entre les mains, l'embrassa sur le front, les pommettes et le coin des lèvres sans l'embrasser. Il fit passer sa langue en aller-retour du menton au haut des lèvres du blond alors que celui-ci l'enserrait à la taille et massait son torse et son dos, le faisant frissonner. Le Gryffondor s'assit à hauteur des hanches de l'autre et sillonna son torse des mains. Mimant des doigts les pattes d'araignées, il le parcourut de nombreuse fois et dessina les courbes de son corps entier. Leurs enlacements se prolongèrent, Harry était à genoux au dessus des cuisses de Malefoy et traçait, invisible, une ligne du front de celui-ci jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer ; il remplaça son doigt par sa langue et Draco cria de ravissement en sentant cette humide chaleur parcourir son buste. Harry se releva et s'affaissa contre son torse, il embrassa son cou et remonta vers les lèvres qu'il suça et embrassa. Mais soudain il se redressa, se souleva et partit.  
Depuis cette nuit Draco ne cesse d'essayer de comprendre le comportement d'Harry mais tout lui échappe toujours, il n'a compris ni pourquoi Harry l'avait embrassé, ni pourquoi il avait arrêté, ni pourquoi il était revenu après ce soir là, et ni pourquoi lui, Draco Malefoy, se laissait complètement manipuler par le petit crétin qu'était & est Harry Potter. Mais, en revanche, le lendemain de ces quelques.. échanges, Draco sut pourquoi Harry pleurait à son arrivée dans la Salle sur Demande; la grande famille Weasley avait considérablement rétrécit ainsi que la liste de ses compagnons.  
Deux jours après ça, lorsque Harry revint dans la Salle sur Demande, Malefoy était encore en boxer devant sa cheminée à lire. Il fut assez surpris de voir Harry mais, assez rapidement, le brun l'emmena dans sa propre chambre, l'allongea dans son lit, s'y mit avec lui et se nicha dans son cou.  
''Euh.. j'peux savoir ce qu'il y a ?  
- Non, prends-moi dans tes bras et laisse moi dormir.''  
Ce fut simple, Draco ne chercha pas à discuter et se surpris même à apprécier la situation, puis Harry revint, encore & encore..

(1) Ceci n'a aucune importance pour la suite.

* * *

**J'ose espérer que ça vous plait. :)**

**Bisous,**

**_A._**


End file.
